Crimson Silk
by themidnightOTAKUz
Summary: Germany and Italy are betrothed... much to the displeasure of Ludwig's faithful servant, Mealodi. How will she react? GermanyXFem!Italy, and GermanyXOC. Oneshot.


**A/N: Vine (stupidly) deleted this off her original account, but since we co-wrote it I'm posting it here.**

**This is a GermanyXFem!Italy and also a GermanyXOC fic. Don't get confused when it mentions 'Mealodi' because she is an OC.**

* * *

><p>The servant girl hesitantly lifted her hand to the oak door, and then brought it back down. <em>C'mon<em>, she berated herself, _just knock on the door and bring Master his afternoon lunch_. With new vigor, she knocked on the door softly as not to injure herself.

"Ja?"

"U-uh," she gulped, "its M-Mealodi with y-your lunch, sir. Heheh." She smacked herself on the forehead for being so nervous.

"Oh ja, you may come in." He called. Twisting the golden knob, she cautiously entered. The master, or formally known as Colonel Ludwig Beilschmidt, sat at his wooden desk working on what could be war plans. His blue eyes met her cobalt ones, and she nearly dropped the tray in her hands from the interaction. Mealodi walked over to her master and laid the tray on the desk. Taking away the cover, he was presented with three wursts, a small bottle of German beer and a side of tomatoes. He frowned slightly at the tomatoes, but nonetheless thanked the girl and began to dine. She smiled to herself before making her way out. As she traveled down the hall, she couldn't help but let her mind reminisce in the pleasure of seeing her Master so content. _And the way he _looked_ at me_, she thought. Her body shivered with pleasure. Squealing with absolute delight, she twirled in her simple black dress and white apron, the skirt flowing out in ripples of fabric.

_Ah! What a great day to be alive!_

* * *

><p>"Everyone, I would like for you to meet my fiancée; Felice Vargas."<p>

The crowd of workers responded with their "Hello's and "Congratulations!" Mealodi smiled her usual passive smile, her eye twitching ever so slightly. _Fiancée? Since when did he __-_

"Mealodi." She straightened instantly at her master's call.

"Yes, Master?" she said, quickly striding over to him. Felice clung to Ludwig and smiled ecstatically. It made her sick.

"Felice, this is Mealodi; my most trustworthy servant. She'll escort you to your quarters, and will help you with anything you need."

"Veh! But Luddy, I wanted to sleep in the same bed as you!" she whined, tightening her hold on him. He blushed lightly as her chest rubbed against his arm, and also at the little puppy dog eyes.

"Eh…"

"But it's really nice to meet you Melanie!" she sang shaking the girls hands.

"It's Mealodi actually…." _F*cking idiot_. What did Master find so attractive about her anyway? Her hair was an ugly brown, those eyes of hers were a disgusting color, and the girl even dressed in a slutty fashion. She didn't like this Felice one bit, and that sunshine attitude was making her ill. But the entire time Felice chatted and shook her hand, Mealodi simply smiled back. There was no way her precious Master would marry this whore.

And she would make sure of that.

* * *

><p>Dark skinned fingers lightly traced the silken material on the bed. The wedding was tomorrow - much to Mealodi's chagrin - but she dismissed it after news of the bride to be heading out to gather her side of the family. That pest wouldn't return until the next day, three hours prior to the ceremony. She smiled coyly as she thought of the brunette actually believing in her to take care of the important matters she'd left. The idea of them being even friends made her laugh mockingly.<p>

"Such a pretty dress" she cooed aloud, "it'd be better if it were tainted with blood."

She held the attire close to her chest. In less than twenty-four hours, that b*tch would take away Ludwig. She would soon become a big part in Ludwig's life…or at least that's what she thought. That's what everyone would think. Shedding away her servant's clothes, she quickly fitted herself in the wedding gown. When she got it to fit, she sauntered to the full length mirror at the side of the room. Upon seeing herself she smiled gleefully. The dress had fit her almost perfectly! The breast area was a bit larger though, stupid slut having a bigger breast size than her. She inched closer to the mirror and pressed a hand to the cool glass.

"I still think it'd look better with blood," she muttered with a little frown. Leaving behind those thoughts, she began to think of how Master Ludwig would act if he saw her now. Mealodi's stomach clenched at the thought of his strong, pale hands trailing along her body, giving sweet kisses to her before taking her roughly onto the floor. Just the mere mental image sent her over the edge.

"Ludwig!" a voice called, as the door swung open. "What are you doing?"

Mealodi froze in place. She had been so indulged within the fantasy she had never noticed someone entering the bride's room. Her cobalt orbs met reflected hazel. It was then she knew who'd caught her. She swore mentally, _FUCK! That slut isn't supposed to be here!_

"Just trying on your dress. Making sure it fits and everything…"

"But I already did that! Didn't I…?" she trailed, putting a well-manicured finger to her glossy lips.

"Why don't you try it on again? I heard you have to try a wedding dress on three times before the wedding." _Would she actually be stupid enough to - ?_

"Wow! Thanks!" The brunette walked over and gave Mealodi a small, affectionate hug. "You just saved my wedding, Mealonie!" Mealodi clenched her fists, but said nothing. Slipping off the dress, she handed it to Felice, who then cheerfully pulled it up.

"Don't you want to put your clothes back on?" Felice asked, admiring herself. Mealodi smiled sweetly

"There's no need, we're both girls here."

"I'm so excited Mealonie!" The dark-skinned girl gritted her teeth. "The wedding is tomorrow, and…"

"And?" she prompted.

"Luddy says he has _plans _for us after the wedding," she grinned picking up the sash from the table beside her, and pressing it gently to her cheek as she stared dreamily off into space. Mealodi, who was having fantasies of her own, started at this statement. She suddenly felt light-headed. "Can you help me with this?" The brunette frowned, fumbling with the sash as she focused intently on her reflection.

"Of course." A figure appeared behind Felice, and she felt the silken object gently being lifted out of her hands. She concentrated on a tiny blemish, leaning closer to the large, ornate mirror. She blinked as something white flashed past her eyes. An instant later she felt her breathing constrict, and her eyes rolled upward, finally focusing on something other than her own reflection. Her head slammed into the mirror, sending shards tumbling to the floor. She collapsed, and blood oozed out of the back of her skull, pooling on the floor and staining the white dress. She clutched futilely at the object wrapped around her neck. Silk.

"Ah," a blurred figure kneeled down beside her, "I was right. It looks much better this way."

* * *

><p>Mimi poured the contents of a bottle of Vodka into a large, ice-filled glass.<p>

"Where's Felice? I heard she came back from her trip early." Mimi looked up and smiled jovially at her master.

"Hmm?" She asked, placing the glass carefully on a tray. "Never heard of her. Vodka?"

"Er, ja." He took the glass apprehensively, then downed the entire thing. "But where is my fiancée?" He asked, swaying a bit.

"Oh, but Ludwig," Mimi came out of the shadows. Ludwig gasped. "You don't have one."

"What have you done to Felice?" He asked, horrified.

"Don't worry about something that doesn't exist," she advanced toward him, placing a hand on his chest. Ludwig's heart beat furiously as Mimi gripped his slicked-back hair, twisting it between her blood-soaked fingers.

"You… you monster," he whispered.

"Monster?" Mealodi purred, pressing herself flat against his chest. His strong hands conformed to her body, almost against their will. She looked up, meeting his eyes. Suddenly, they were on the floor; her white dress was just too perfect to resist; especially with that splash of red.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, it was weird. Your life has been wasted. Get over it.<strong>


End file.
